


The Camembert Special

by Lilafly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir goes to McDonald's, Crack, that's basically all it is, what happens when Plagg goes on a cheese strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilafly/pseuds/Lilafly
Summary: “My father would kill me if I ordered something at McDonald’s, Plagg,” Adrien reasoned.Plagg was silent for exactly two seconds.“But Chat Noir could easily place an order,” the little cheese gremlin said.It was just one order, right? What could go wrong?





	The Camembert Special

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, yours truly ordered something called a "Fanbox" at McDonald's yesterday that is 5.99€ and contains 12 Chicken McNuggets and 6 pieces of breaded Camembert. It's _delicious_! Anyway, I made a joke about Plagg probably bugging Adrien about it if anything like this would ever be available at a McDonald's in France. And, well, as you can see, the idea didn't let me go so have some crack! ;D
> 
> Also, my beta wanted me to point out to the American folks out there that Camembert cheese as a **special offer** _can_ be available at a McDonald's here in Europe. And hey, if it can be available in Germany right now, then who says it can't be available in France as well at some point? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PS: This is my first one shot ever! o.o

Adrien had never been bothered by letting Plagg watch TV while he was doing his homework or monotonously practicing the pieces on his piano that his father wanted to hear from him. The worst that could happen, in his eyes, would be to get his kwami addicted to one show or another.

Or so he had thought.

“Adrien!” Plagg suddenly screeched in delight so loudly that Adrien almost threw his pencil. He whipped around to his kwami, who was urgently pointing at the screen. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows as the tail end of a McDonald’s commercial played before it switched to a commercial about toothpaste. He was about to ask Plagg what he had been so excited about when the small black cat was already in his face.

“We have to go to McDonald's!”

Well, that was one sentence he had never thought he’d hear his kwami say. And the only explanation why he would say that in the first place would be…

“Let me guess: they have a Camembert special?”

“YES! I _need_ it!”

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework. Plagg already had _plenty_ of Camembert at his disposal, probably even higher quality stuff than whatever McDonald's sold at the moment. Besides, if Adrien would be caught making an order at McDonald's, it would no doubt go viral and then his father would hear about it and _that_ would be a disaster he was not willing to risk.

While he wasn’t on _that_ strict of a diet, greasy fast food—like from McDonald’s—was still a clear ‘no’. So clear, in fact, that he had tried his best to ignore the fast food chain’s very existence for years now just to not be tempted.

“My father would kill me if I ordered something at McDonald’s, Plagg,” he reasoned out loud and tried to get his mind back to the still unsolved equation on his maths homework.

Plagg was silent for exactly two seconds.

“But Chat Noir could easily place an order,” the little cheese gremlin said in a voice that was probably supposed to sound tempting. Well, it _was_ tempting. An act of rebellion that wouldn’t risk him being caught by his father.

Adrien frowned as he felt his resolve weaken. It was just one order, right? What could go wrong?

* * *

For the record, Adrien was used to ordering Camembert in bulk at this point. He was also used to being publicly embarrassed for it, like that one time the cheese supplier had commented on his Instagram and thanked him for being such a good customer. The next day he had to endure _a lot_ of questions from Nino and Alya as to _why_ he would need that much cheese. Marinette, sweet as she was, had even baked him cheese pastries. Plagg had been in heaven that week until Adrien had managed to make clear that the cheese wasn’t for him and that the order had been for an event. Well, the latter had been a lie, but there really was no way to otherwise explain an order of 150 cheese wheels, was there?

Point was, he knew his way around ordering lots of cheese. There was one thing he had never done though: order something at McDonald’s. While he wouldn’t necessarily call himself spoiled, he still was used to getting his way. If he wanted a dish without mushrooms on the side then he got a dish without mushrooms on the side. And while he wasn’t Adrien, he would have thought that this same rule applied to Chat Noir.

Therefore, he felt himself at an utter loss of what to do when the cashier informed him that the breaded Camembert was only available in a so-called “Fanbox” that also included twelve Chicken McNuggets.

“But I really just need the Camembert,” Chat Noir said awkwardly, very aware that not only several pairs of eyes but also various phone cameras were observing him. “And…uhm…a lot of it. Like…eighty or something like that.” He visibly cringed, knowing fully well that neither money nor his kwami’s appetite would stand in the way of an order like that.

The cashier raised her eyebrows in disbelief. A disbelief he very much shared with her.

“Those would be thirteen or fourteen Fanboxes.”

Chat Noir wanted to cringe himself out of the restaurant and forget this ever happened. But no, he was Chat Noir and several people were currently doing their best to catch the moment for history. If it would go up on the Ladyblog anyway, he should also go through with it. He swallowed.

“Uh…alright then. Let’s make that fifteen.” There were a couple of gasps and some laughter from the people behind him, but the cashier—who had apparently already witnessed worse in her line of work, judging by her calm demeanour—just typed something into the register.

“That would be 89.85 please.”

“That cheap?” Chat Noir mused to himself and handed the cashier a hundred Euro note.

“For here or to go?”

“To go,” Chat Noir said and his ears twitched at the sound of the snickering people around him.

_Definitely ‘to go’._

And then, the waiting began. He sat at a nearby table, taking selfies with eager people and giving autographs. The usual. Some others discreetly, or even indiscreetly, still filmed him while his embarrassment grew more and more. He was _very glad_ that he had come here as Chat Noir and not as Adrien. There would have been _no way_ to find a good explanation for this otherwise.

He had lost track of how much time it took, but eventually he left the restaurant with two paper bags, filled to the brim with Fanboxes and a various array of dips, dangling from one hand.

He hadn’t thought that it would take quite this long to get his order and he cringed again when he thought about what Ladybug would say when he got there late for patrol. His original plan had been to go home, put the bags into his room and hoping no one would smell the grease. That would make him even _tardier_ and it would also mean that Ladybug would search for him. Or worse, she would look through social media and find videos of his McDonald’s visit. No, he would rather explain that particular embarrassment to his lady in person.

Thus, he very carefully manoeuvred to their agreed location _with_ the bags. There, he found a quite peeved Ladybug who was impatiently tapping her foot on the gravelled rooftop.

“Do you know what time it is?” She asked and Chat Noir winced.

“I’m late, I know. I’m sorry, but…” he looked at the bags in his hands. “Let’s just say that _someone_—” he glared at his ring, “—saw that McDonald’s was selling Camembert and refused to eat the regular cheese until I would buy him at least seven dozen of the special offer stuff.”

Ladybug’s irritation immediately switched to amusement. “Wait, you ordered math problem numbers of cheese at McDonald’s…_like this_?” And then she was laughing and he could just reply with an embarrassed grin.

“There was _one_ slight complication though.”

“Oh, just _one_?” Ladybug snorted.

“They only sold boxes with six pieces of Camembert _and_ twelve Chicken McNuggets. So, do you know anyone who’d be able to eat 180 Chicken McNuggets before they spoil?”

“You’re kidding,” she said with a flat look.

“I wish I was.”


End file.
